Hot Potato
|flavor text = How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. }} Hot Potato is a free-of charge plant and is the first plant the player gets in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Hot Potato is a single use plant that is capable of thawing out frozen plants and zombies. Hot Potato functions similarly to Grave Buster except Hot Potato only works on ice blocks. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Hot Potatoes melt the ice blocks they're planted on. Usage: single use Special: melt an ice block How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. Strategies Only select Hot Potatoes in Frostbite Caves when you see frozen plants on your lawn. Just like Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp, it can only be used in a certain world, namely Frostbite Caves. It is beneficial to use this plant during gameplay in Frostbite Caves, because the frosty wind effect and Hunter Zombie's snowballs will freeze your plants. Beware, if you do not bring a plant with a warming ability with you, you will risk spending lots of coins on Power Ups to destroy the ice blocks. The Imitater is the best plant to duplicate the Hot Potato so that you thaw out plants faster. It is reccomended to avoid using the Hot Potato on ice blocks with zombies on it until it is an opportune time. The Hot Potato does have the ability to melt zombies trapped in ice blocks which can lead to your lawn being swarmed if used at the wrong time. In Special Delivery levels, try to save the Hot Potatoes given to melt down important plants, such as heavy damage plants (Repeater and Bonk Choy). Do not use Hot Potatoes on plants adjacent to a Pepper-pult, as the Pepper-pult already has an ability to melt frozen plants. This plant is especially important to use against frozen Yeti Imps pushed by Troglobites. If you do not kill the Troglobite or melt its ice blocks, beating a Troglobite without a Hot Potato will be very difficult. Gallery Hot Potato Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Hot Potato Unlocked.png|Hot Potato unlocked. 2015-01-06 103043.png|Seed Packet. imitater potato.png|Imitater Hot Potato Seed Packet. 4.JPG|A Hot Potato melting a frozen Sunflower. Screenshot 2015-01-08-22-39-00.jpg|On map. Cannot use Potato.jpg|Hot Potato cannot be used. HDHotPoatofromFacebook.png|HD Hot Potato. HotPotatoCostume.PNG|Hot Potato's costume. Screenshot 2015-02-23-19-19-11-1.png|Costumed Hot Potato in the Endless Zone. Hot potato with Chard Guard in trailer.png|Hot Potato with Chard Guard in trailer Hot Potato from trailer.png|Hot Potato from trailer Trivia *When thawing a plant, it lets out a deep sigh and steam from melting ice block rises up. * It is the fourth plant based on the potato plant in the entire series. The others are Potato Mine, Imitater, and Sweet Potato. *Similar to Imitater, Hot Potato sends up a cloud of steam when thawing a plant. *Hot Potato cannot be eaten or smashed by zombies while thawing out frozen plants or zombies. *Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Lightning Reed, and Hot Potato are the only plants which have a glow around them in their seed packet. *It is the first thawing plant, with the others being Pepper-pult, Torchwood, and Fire Peashooter. *Other than Ancient Egypt - Day 24, where Iceberg Lettuce can be used, it is the only plant that costs 0 sun that can be used in Last Stand levels. *If the player examines it closely, Hot Potato is blushing. *Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, and Hot Potato are the only plants that can only be selected and used in the world they are unlocked. *The Hot Potato's name is derived from the game "hot potato". *It can melt the ice barriers in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC battle. *This plant can only be used in Frostbite Caves and possibly Pinata Party. ru:Горячий картофель Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Free Plants